Gundam Rebellion
by Vizz Sage
Summary: It's a story about the EOA and the Rebellion. The Gundam pilots come back along with a new team of Gundams/pilots. This is the sequel to Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. *Chapter 4 Up!*
1. The Letter Went Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, and although the original characters are all mine, if you ask me you can use them in your stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
October 29th AC 210  
  
  
  
This morning, the news went out all around the world that the Eternal Order of Atrition attacked the Earth. A mysterious call was made to Gundam Pilots to help what he called the Rebellion in their fight against the EOA. This call was heard all over the world, and many pilots rose up to the challenge.  
  
The 1st 2 were Jeff and David. The call said that the Rebellion meeting site was at 70, 170 NW latitude which was in Alaska. After Jeff destroyed some EOA soldiers (who were also looking for the Rebellion) he met with Kevin and a conflict ensued. Both were then attacked by a large, angry polar bear (named Gentle Ben ;) ) and after the battle, fell through the ice.  
  
Gundam Pilot Sebastian also accepted the call. Sebastian obtained the gundam Double Blade in his base on the southern tip of Antarctica and was headed en route to the Rebel base, when he was called foward by Emperor Aaron Sevareus the IV Ruler of the EOA. Sevarieus promised power for Sebastian stating that after he joined EOA, he would be able to defeat his nemesis Mike Smith. Sebastian accepted and now wait in the Imperial captial someplace in Europe... Ken, a self-serving knight also went to look for the Rebellion. Emperor Sevarieus also beckoned him, and was instated in the the Etternal Order of Attrition...  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner and Mike also accepted the call. After a long conversation, the 2 young pilots went to get the Gundam Sandrock and Fire Hawk from the Arabian Desert. Being maintained by Rashid, long time friend of Quatre's and member of the Maganac Corps, Sandrock and Fire Hawk (mike's gundam) went off to find the Rebellion. The Emperor, but this time it was to Quatre to submit to him also called Quatre forth. Quatre tried to talk peacefully, but one of the Emporer's men in the custom suit Vorpal attacked Quatre and Sandrock. In a fierce battle, Sandrock proved to be too strong for the Vorpal, and it was destroyed. Quatre then recieved another mysterious call telling Quatre to fight another day and flee. They did, but not without the Emporer's newest ally, Ken and his taurus in close pursuit...  
  
Back to Jeff and David... they were saved by an eskomo named Tiaowa. Tiaowa helped them get to a canoe, when an EOA military man came looking for the Rebel base. When Tiaowa responded that he didn't know where the base was, the military man murdered him and was going to go burn his village to the ground. Jeff and David went back to fetch their suits when a mysterious pilot named Fransisco Morales stalled the military man with his Taurus. All 3 pilots attacked the EOA force and destroyed them, thus saving the village. All three of them (now damaged) flew back to 70, 170 NW latitude (the supposed Rebel Base) to go looking for repairs. Quatre and Mike also then arrived on the scene, and ALL were taken down an elevator...  
  
Fellow Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy also heeded the call. Once he recieved his Gundam and flew to the co-ordinates... he attacked a small squad of Leos (20 actually) and killed them all with relative ease. He then too found the elevator and was taken down... Ken saw this all and immediately reported this to the emperor who laughed and said that "It was all going according to plan..." 


	2. Geneva

October 30th AC 210  
  
Ken flew back to the New Imperial Capital Savories (formally Geneva). Avisk was then met by the Emperor's chief advisor to go on a tour of the new city. The once quaint and historical town was turned into the capital of a fascist government, with the flag and banner of the EOA flown from all the buildings. When they were in range of the Emperor's palace, an escaped slave took over a Taros suit and went on a rampage. Ken engaged the suit in a Leo, and destroyed the suit with the aid of Sebastian, who arrived in the nick of time...  
  
Flashback about 8 years or so... an Italian man known only by the name Project666 escaped from the facility in which he was held. He took his practice Taurus (call sign FOOL) and escaped...  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Sebastian entered the Chief Advisor's quaters. Ken told the Advisor that the Emperor himself demanded a strike force to be assembled by him, and that HE would crush the up-and-coming Rebellion. The Advisor agreed and gave Sebastian a special assignment- to destroy the guerillas residing in Washington DC. A force of Leos would accompany Sebastian, but he would mostly do the assignment. They were both then dismissed and both went about their duties...  
  
Back at the elevator, the Gundam pilots reached the base of the elevator and were told to exit their suits. What they were inside was the supposed Rebel base, the object of everyone's attention since the EOA attacked. They were then ushered into a room with a large television screen. When the screen came on, all the people inside the base saw the face of the Rebellion leader- his name was Jeffrey wolfthal . Jeff had grave news to tell the pilots about the enemy at hand. Out of the original people who left space for the colonies, a small percentage left to live on Sanke colonies on the red planet Mars. Out of the original group of THOSE only 75 percent of them survived. The EOA was a society of those people dedicated to their own aggrandizement, and would make them stronger at any cost.  
  
Their followers were all extremely loyal to their Emperor, and were not afraid to die. The forces of the EOA were lead by Ken the IV, a direct decendant of the 1st Ken, who created the EOA and subjugated the populace of Mars. The EOA's advantages were astounding Miyakowa told the pilots, almost infinite supplies and 10:1 "Them to us" ratio.  
  
David then told them he knew all of this because he was formally an EOA soldier, and his father was the current leader of "The Insurgents" a small band for EOA elite dedicated to terrorizing and subjugating the people of the colonies. Because of his heritage, he said that the EOA had much broader plans than the ownership of Earth and colonies, but the entire universe was within their grasp. Without the aid of Gundam and mobile suit pilots- their dream would become a reality. The Emperor, Traze told, with grim ascertain, was NOT human. What he was however, he did not know (quoting "Anyone who can do the things that he does CAN'T be a man...") The Rebellion's plans for salvation of the Earth and space is for most all the pilots to go to the space colonies and to build a strike force to drop on to the EOA forces. Then, they would suffer their 1st major defeat ever and the people would rise up against the oppressive government, favoring peace and justice instead of fascist dictatorships. The only question is "Who will go to space...?"  
  
Meanwhile, Ken was going to assemble the strike force, when he received a telegram. The Chief Advisor told him that he should assemble 3 warriors to take along on the strike. Nihilus (who piloted a heavily modified Taros), Peter A (who piloted a Virgo2) and Jack Trion (who piloted the Orion neo- titanium mobile suit). Ken assembled these soldiers... and waited in the hangar for the strike. 


	3. Stealth

November 1st AC 210  
  
Today, Quatre, Heero, Jeff, Mike and David all went on a very important mission to obtain fuel from an EOA station in the Middle East so that the exodus from space could commence. Due to the need for stealth in the mission, no suits stronger than the Aries were used. After retrieving all of the necessary equipment, they all went on a mission. Jeff and Heero got into several fights (one including Jeff stealing Heero's picture of Relena in his wallet). Eventually they all commend down and went on the mission. The objective was to reprogram an automated shuttle to fly to the rebel base while at the same time disabling the homing device attached to the plane. With the help of Quatre's quick thinking the team was able to reprogram the shuttle and send the fuel right into the Rebellion. While escaping the EOA, the small band of warriors were attacked by dune-buggy riding soldiers and David was hit with a shot from a soldier, but didn't know about it. They eventually got on the shuttle and after a brief MS battle, all escaped and the fuel was taken to the Rebels. On the flight home David discovered his injury and had to be stitched up while in mid flight.  
  
Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ken were due to go to southern Africa to finish the recruiting for the assault team of the Rebellion's base. On the way, the pair was contacted by the EOA leader of the base they were going to, and asked them to destroy a small outpost of resistance fighters. The battle proceeded along well, niether suit taking too much damage. Sebastian quickly sliced up the enemy leos (with backup from Ken), and then destroyed a CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL inside of the enemy outpost. While Ken was taken aback, Sebastian actually enjoyed the feeling gotten from murdering innocents. Both went then to the EOA base in southern Africa to finish their mission...  
  
Trowa Barton (who had arrived a day earlier), Kristina and Russ(after the 1st mission) were relaxing in the pilots lounge. Russ (who had amnesia) couldn't identify what a gundam was or what they were fighting for. Eventually Sgt. Gordon (chief of the Rebellion's Earth army) picked up a small troupe of Aries and Leos out to look for Rebels. The 4 of them (Gordon, Trowa, Russ and Kristina) all quickly dispatched the enemy suits with little damage to their suits. This is where we left off. 


	4. Attack on the Rebellion Base

November 3rd AC 210  
  
The day started out very slowly for the Rebellion. Most all rebel (and politically neutral) pilots were waiting inside the base waiting for action. That action would comelater that night in the form of over 100 Leo and Aries suits, 3 ace EOA pilots, and assault gun ship, and Sebastian (and 1 more unnamed pilot) to lead the attck...  
  
Suddenly, a red alert went on all throughout the rebel base. The 100 man strike force were decending upon the rebellion's position, and were closing in fast. In a quick briefing, the leader to the Rebellion, Mike Smith, said that the fate of the Rebellion rested upon the shoulders of the pilots who would defend the base. If they won, they lived and if they lost-- then the EOA would run rampant in their conquering of the universe...  
  
The Gundam pilots Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Mike, Jeff, Kristina, Russ, David, Apryl and Jen, lead the other Rebel pilots to battle in guarding the base. The plan was to try and hold off all enemy suits until the Gundams themselves can destroy the stronger commanders. After the EOA was in position... they attacked...  
  
The ensuing battle was hellacious- the attack by the Leos and the Aries were fierce, but they were held back by the stunt defending by the rebellion pilots. Over 40 Rebellion pilots were destroyed in this battle, and several players had their suits disabled. When the battle was beginig to even out, the ten commanders challenged the Gundams to single combat...  
  
The 1st to attack was Trowa Barton. An intercepted call from the EOA commander Peter_A in his Virgo2 sent the Heavyarms in a seek and destroy mission. When the battle started, Trowa was lured into a trap, as the Virgo2's planetary defensors had him caught onto a glacial structure. After taking several unblockable shots, Trowa escaped by cutting free with his Army Knife, and cut the Virgo2 down to size- looks like Peter_A wasn't going to get his commission after all :) Next was Quatre... he was called into battle by the Sebastian with- a modified Tallgees and heavy firepower. This beefed up brute again and again hit Quatre hard, but when the Tallgees ran out of ammo- it was Quatre's turn to deal out punishment. Two shorted throws later, Sebastian was on the ropes and Quatre sent it down for the count! Then... Heero was challenged into single combat by the toughestof all 3- Jack Trion of the EOA special forces! With his Orion mobile suit, Trion launched a fierce attack on Heero. It was a war that took both pilots to the extreme, but in the end, Wing Zero and Heero proved that they wouldn't let their Earth go with out a fight, as he sliced the Orion to bits...the other ms ran when they saw this.  
  
Back on the battlefield, the resolute Rebel pilots had almost won the battle. The enemy mobile suits were making mistakes atypical of the EOA, and were not listening to their commanders. All was lost for the EOA until the ASSAULT GUN SHIP ARRIVED!!! In a matter of moments, it launched a brutal attack that sent rebel pilots running for cover, and it left the Rebel base damaged and in disarray! All pilots focused on that one ship when finally Trowa Barton and the Heavyarms took out the ship and sent the EOA running home! ...But it wasn't over yet! After most pilots were out of sight, a terrible power as felt and when they looked to see what it was- The Emperor was standing right before them! After telling the Rebels that a minor setback was all part of his "plan" he fired a blast from his beam cannon(?) that disabled Wing Zero in 1 shot! The emperor then flew away with the other 2 commanders and told them that their failure was actually a victory, since the weak have been eliminated and that both of them have grown as pilots. According to him... "it was all going according to plan..* 


End file.
